Promise
by sailingspace14
Summary: Sesshomaru makes a promise to Inuyasha when he is a kid.  Bad summary, but good story. please review


Sesshomaru walked out of his room only to be tackled down by his little half brother, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stared both angrily and annoyed at the child that was now laughing at his fallen brother.

"Hello brother Sesshomaru!" the child said laughing once again. Sesshomaru gave one final glare at the hanyou in front of him and pushed him off so he could get up. As soon as Sesshomaru was back on his feet he once again fell as Inuyasha tackled him again. "I beat you again!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Why is it every time I am near you, you must come and bother me like this?" Sesshomaru asked once again pushing Inuyasha off and standing up.

Inuyasha just smiled and shrugged. Inuyasha ran at him once again but this time Sesshomaru caught him. "Hey let me go!" Inuyasha yelled kicking his legs trying to get free.

"No, you need to know that annoying half breeds like yourself, needs to stay away from demons like me. I'm taking you to your room and after that I want you to stay away from me." Sesshomaru said already at the door of Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha gave a small pout as Sesshomaru opened his door and dropped him on the floor. "Now stay!" he said sternly leaving Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watch his older brother close the door. He listened to him walk down the hall and opens his own door. He listened as Sesshomaru as quietly as possible slam the door behind him.

Inuyasha felt tears fall down his cheek. Sesshomaru's hurtful words still repeated in Inuyasha's head. _'No, you need to know that annoying half breads like yourself, needs to stay away from demons like me.'_

Inuyasha kept hearing the words echo in his mind, over and over until Inuyasha sobbed softly at each word. "Why am I so different? Why can't people just like me for who I am? Why can't brother like me for who I am? Is this how my life is going to be for the rest of my life? Always to be hated by others for who I am?" Inuyasha let out another sob and slowly got up and walked to his bed. Inuyasha jumped up and hid under the covers. "I just wish big brother would at least let me play with him today."

_MEANWHILE_

Sesshomaru laid on his bed listening with his sensitive ears to his brother's soft sobs and sorrowful words. He finally heard the sobs quiet down. "Must be asleep finally." Sesshomaru said to himself. Sesshomaru laid on his side thinking about what Inuyasha said. _'Did I hurt him that bad?' _he thought as he slowly got up. He walked up to his door about to leave and see Inuyasha when a thought stopped him. _'Why should I care what a half breed thinks? Why should I care if he is upset?_

Sesshomaru ponders over this as he hears a loud scream, and races towards Inuyasha's room.

After having a bad nightmare of him being beaten up by all of the village children, their parents, and even Sesshomaru, Inuyasha wakes up screaming. Inuyasha hears his brother open the door. "What is wrong?" he asked as Inuyasha gets out of bed and runs over to Sesshomaru wrapping his little arms around Sesshomaru's legs. "Brother, do you hate me?" he asked.

Sesshomaru, a bit shocked at the question, grabs Inuyasha and sits on his bed. "Why do you ask such an idiotic question?" he asked wiping a fallen tear from Inuyasha's little face.

"Because before you wouldn't let me play with you, then you say you don't want to see me again, then I have a bad dream where you were hurting me." Inuyasha said as a new tear slid down his cheek.

Sesshomaru listens to Inuyasha then once again wipes his face clear of tears. "Inuyasha you are my brother. You and I may fight and we may say things we don't mean in our future, but know this, no matter what I will be there to watch over you, protect you, play with you, and love you no matter what."

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "Do you mean it Sesshomaru?" he asked unable to contain his joy. Sesshomaru nods as Inuyasha yells in delight. Inuyasha then tackles Sesshomaru down like before, but this time Sesshomaru joins him in laughter, but only quietly.

To this day, Sesshomaru has kept his promise. Adult Sesshomaru walks up to his brother and his friends. Inuyasha looks back and glares. What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him as Rin and Jaken finally caught up with him. He looks back at Inuyasha and only nods his head. "I'm just passing through Inuyasha. I don't feel like fighting you." He said as he walks by him. As he walks by Inuyasha he whisper, "I hope I am still keeping my promise little brother." And with that said he walks off with Rin and Jaken.

Inuyasha stood there stunned for a moment until a small grin came to his face. "You are big brother." Inuyasha said and continues going the opposite way of Sesshomaru with his friends. 


End file.
